Mother Dearest
by the Words the Ocean Whispers
Summary: drarry fanfic, mpreg, evilharry who becomes a transexual. Draco plays a game that gets Harry mpreg. manipulative dumbles not great for Ron and Hermione fans but great for Harry, Snape, Voldie and Maloys: Draco, Lucius and Narcissa fans.
1. the plan

**the Plan**

**warning: story contains M rated sex scenes male/male love and mpreg, if you don't like this then don't read this fanfiction.**

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy fixed Draco's hair one more time before Draco decided that he had enough and batted her hands away.

"Mother, really my hair is fine, my bag is packed and I'm 15 I really don't need you don't need you to do everything for me anymore"

"Of course you can Draco, you're going up. My little man."

"Mother"

"Sorry, okay you should go now, but remember to be nice to that Parkinson girl, you..."

"Yes mother I know, I need to think towards producing an heir. I know" Draco said running towards the train. Draco would be nice to Parkinson, but he knew that she wouldn't show any real interest in him until they were out of school, the game saw to that.

* * *

Draco found that on only the second day back people were already adding to the game book. The game had been a tradition in Slytherin house for generations, in fact Draco had been somewhat disturbed when he found pages belonging to both his father and his grandfather in earlier copies of the game book, but at least Draco knew what he had to live up to.

The game itself was quite simple, the Slytherins simply had to turn sex into a game, only boys in the fith year and over were allowed to play the game. Boys got different amounts of points for having sex with different people, it all depended on the persons house, how hard they were to get into bed and other things like, and every Slytherin knows that more points equal more respect.

Given that Malfoy's had such a reputation for being so good at the game. Draco couldn't allow himself to fall behind the other students, family pride and all, so Draco needed a plan. Draco headed down to breakfast. Draco knew that Blaize would help Draco uphold his families honour, but Blaize was a Slytherin and also everyone had fucked Blaize, Draco could only expect one point for fucking Blaize.

By the time Draco had finished breakfast Draco had come to the conclusion that if he wasn't going to risk fall behind in the game, then he needed to find a rare prize. Someone that could get him a lot of points in one go.

There were a few Ravenclaws that Draco could probably sweet talk into bed, but what Draco really needed, was... and then as Draco was leaving the great hall Draco saw him, perfection in red and gold. Harry Potter, Griffindor, golden boy, and Draco's rival and when Draco had last looked through the book Draco had never seen Harry's name, which would mean that Draco would be the first one to do him. Draco could only imagine the kind of points, and more importantly, the respect fucking Harry sodding Potter would get him.

* * *

By the afternoon charms lesson Draco was already putting his plan into action, after fucking Lavender Brown in a broom closet after all. Draco sat next to Harry during the lesson, ignoring Weasley's protests.

Throughout the lesson Draco carefully brushed his arms and legs against Harry's and he could tell that the action was getting the desired response. Sometimes Harry would jerk away from Draco, the he would cautiously glance at Draco, and then Draco would smile sweetly, and then Harry would slowly smile back, and sometimes, Draco would brush against Harry (accidentally of course) and Harry wouldn't move away, and then Draco would slowly allow his arm or leg to caress Harry's.

The lesson ended, and Draco was carefully to watch Harry walking out, so that Harry would catch Draco watching him, and then Harry blushed when he realised that Draco was starring at his bum, and then Draco smiled, not just a flirting smile, but also a smile at Harry's innocence, Harry was acting like someone who was very inexperienced and Draco would get even more points for that.

* * *

That evening Draco made sure to bump into Harry, and then he was civil to Harry, more than that, he was down right polite, charming even, and Harry clearly liked it in fact he didn't even notice when Draco moved from a polite distance from Harry to within inches of Harry, he gently brushed a strand of hair from Harry's face and tucked it behind Harry's ear.

Harry and Draco didn't really talk about anything important, but then Draco wasn't interested in talking with Harry, and the best part of it was Harry was falling for all of Draco's tricks, it was like Harry was a virgin or something, he was so inexperienced. Harry leaned like he was going to kiss Draco, and Draco moved away, he knew he had Harry now. _Soon I will have you _Draco thought. he made an excuse to leave making sure Harry was watching his bum this time. Soon the rest of the Slytherin's would stop their jokes about Draco being a lesser son of a greater father...

* * *

**so that's the first chapter done, and yes I will be continuing with my other fanfictions I just have to not have writers block on one and find the file to upload onto fanfiction with the other first.**


	2. the seduction

**the Seduction**

**warning: story contains M rated sex scenes male/male love and mpreg, if you don't like this then don't read this fanfiction.**

* * *

Draco had been persuing Harry for a week now, and Harry had been oddly receptive and by September 8th Draco had decided that today was the day. He left Blaize's bed early that morning, he had told Blaize and a few friends about his plan, they hadn't thought that he would be able to do it, so Draco placed a crystal eye in the closet near the sungeons. The eye would record everything that happened in the closet.

Draco sat next to Harry in potions that morning. As ussual Draco allowed himself to brush agaisnt Harry, but this time he took things further. In the middle of Snape'slecture Draco rested his hand on Harry's knee, and when Harry got comfortable with that he slowly moved his hand up Harry's thigh. He stoppeda few centimeters from Harry's hip, there he allowed his fingers to trace lazy circles on Harry's inner thigh.

Draco could tell that Harry was getting aroused so he undid Harry's belt buckle and slipped a hand down Harry's trousers and straked Harry's length in slow teasing strokes. Snape had just told everyone to start making thir potions, so Draco decided that that was the perfect time to abandon Harry and leave him hard for the rest of the lesson.

Harry P.O.V

The potions lesson ended, finally. Harry tried to run out with the intention of wanking away that aching erection, but Draco grabbed his wrist and pulled over to a broom closet. Harry stepped into the closet and stopped, he knew what they were about to do, but he couldn't believe that they were about to do had had a hudge crush on Draco ever since the day when Harry first met Draco in Madame Makins before their first year started. Draco closed the door behind Harry locking it.

He unzipped Harry's trousers and watched them fall to the floor. Draco started kissing Harry's neck before slipping a hand under Harry's shirrt so he could tug on Harry's nipple the second hand teased Harry, fingers tracing Harry's lips and the delving into Harry's mouth, allowing Harry to suck his fingers.

The second hand left Harry's mouth and slipped between Harry's bum cheeks, slipping into his hole, carefully streaching, something that had Harry screaming in ecstacy. Draco added a third finger to meet the the first two. Harry started screamming gutteral moans as he bucked against Draco's fingers.

Draco decided that Harry was ready, so he placed. Harry's hands on a low shelf and bent Harry over so that Harry's bum was up in the air. He quickly slipped out of his own trousers and spread Harry's legs. Parting Harry's arse cheeks before easing himself into Harry. Harry bit down on his lip as he was entered for the first time.

Draco gave Harry a moment to adjust before he started thrusting, slowly at first but then he started getting faster. Harry found himself clinging to the shelf as Draco powered into him, electricity pulsed up Harry's spine and through his entire body. Harry knew he was being very loud but he could bring himself to care, he didn't even care when his moans crept up from a baratone to a feminine suprano.

Harry came and as Harry's core closed in around Draco's shaft Draco came in Harry. Harry fell to his knees mid-orgasm, and Draco followed him, never pulling out of Harry. Draco had gotten more and more excited as he had thrust into Harry, as one thought passed through his head, Harry was virgin tight, he had ask.

"Was that your first time?" Harry blushed.

"Is it really that obvious?"

"Only from where I'm sitting" Draco said, finally pulling out of Harry. He rolled Harry onto the floor, and started kissing and licking Harry's hairless chest, "Are you ready for round two?" Harry nodded. Draco hooked his arms under Harry's knees and lifted his knees until they were by his ears, leaving Harry very exposed. Draco ripped his shirt off and endered Harry in one smooth motion, Harry bucked and whimpered girlishly.

Draco's mouth found Harry's. Harry's tongue was the only part of him that battled for dominance. Draco started thrusting, his position allowed him to lengthen his thrusts he pulled almost completely before slamming back into him at full force burring himself completely in Harry's silken warmth and every time Draco did this he was rewarded with a girlish scream from Harry, and Draco did this frequently not just to hear Harry scream, but also to hear the sound of thier bodies smacking against eachother.

"Draco" Harry whimpered as Draco found his sweet spot, Draco hit that spot again, several times, eachtime Harry whipered out Draco's name, his legs trembled where they were resting on Draco's shoulders. Harry and Draco came together, Harry's cum spashing all the way up to his neck. Harry's legs slipped onto the floor.

Draco rolled off Harry and put his trousers back on. Harry's eyes were closed as he was still revelling in orgasmic bliss, so Draco used this time to switch the crystal eye off and slip it into his pocket.

"Did you enjoy that?"

"Ohhh" was all Harry was able to say through a moan. Draco smiled and slipped out of there, Harry got up crawled over to the door, locked it and fell asleep on the floor.

* * *

**So that's chapter two, feel free to write a review and tell me what you think.**


	3. the recording

**the Recording**

**warning: story contains M rated sex scenes male/male love and mpreg, if you don't like this then don't read this fanfiction.**

* * *

Harry woke up in the closet, he found that everything between his mid-thigh and his neck felt stretched and torn, but he didn't care because he had just lost his virginity to the man he loved...? yes loved, he loved Draco Malfoy. Harry took him time getting dressed as everything felt like it had been stretched to the point of ripping and he felt oddly dizzy, like he hadn't eaten in awhile.

He stopped off at the kitchens and downed three jugs of pumpkin juice and ate a whole chicken. By the time he finished eating the chicken several house elves were starring at him but he couldn't bring himself to care, he was just so hungry. after drinking a whole jug of chocolate milkshake (the kind that was usually shared between at least six people). Harry slipped an apple into his pocket, it was then that he noticed what time of day it was.

"11:30, hey, what day is it?" The house elf blinked at Harry.

"Wednesday sir" Wednesday, he had slept through Tuesday completely. Harry left for Defence Against the Dark Arts hoping that no one would notice his disappearance. He arrived in time to get a detention from Umbridge. At lunch Harry tried to talk to Draco, but he was preoccupied with Blaize and a few other Slytherin's. the rest of the day went by without Harry even seeing Draco. Harry slipped into Umbridge's detention, there he endured an hour of Umbridge's pen before she finally let him go. Harry stumbled out of Umbridge's detention utterly exhausted which was surprisingly considering that he had already lept through an entire day. He walked into Draco in the corridor on the way to the Griffindor common room.

"Erm, hi... Draco... so how are you?"

"Fine" Draco said, looking like he wasn't really listening to Harry, or wanting on.

"So, do you want to do something?... together?" Harry said, trying to act casually.

"Why?" Draco said looking like Harry had just grown a second head or done something else particularly freakish.

"Well you know... we... had sex... so..." Harry trailed off smiling nervously.

"Oh, you thought we are together, no it was sex, you know. Just sex."

"O, right... I see"

"Yeah, is that alright?"Harry nodded. Draco walked off. Harry found the nearest broom closet and cried himself to sleep.

Harry woke up to a

* * *

cramped feeling throughout most of his lover body. He stumbled back into his dorm at a little before 4am. He was in too much agony to fall asleep again, so he took a shower and tried not to think about Draco. After getting dressed he went down to the quiditch field and curled up in one of the stands. Harry knew he shouldn't be getting upset over Draco, sure Draco was the only person Harry had ever been attracted to, but Harry had known that a Slytherin and a Griffindor could never work, and up until now Harry had never even considered it possible that something could have happened between them, before now Harry had never even come close to hoping that he and Draco would actually have something together, a wet dream was the closest he had come before.

At least before Harru hadn't admitted that he was in love, then he could pretend that was just some silly little crush. Even his thoughts were getting harder to deal with, at least before he could only imagine what fucking Draco would be like, at least before he could only imagine what sex in general would be like. Now he knew, and now it was all he could think about, that and the gradually increasing pain in his stomach and the rest of his lower body.

Nearly a week after Harry's and Draco's night together Harry was still finding himself exhausted no matter how much he slept, and he found that the pain in his lower body was too much to let him sleep only making him exhaustion worse. So in the Saturday he slipped out into Hogsmeade village. Harry bought himself some potions ingredients and then hid in the girls bathroom for the afternoon where Myrtle just had to know what was going on. Harry lied and said that he was just practicing his potions in an attempt to get better at potions, just in time for O.. He didn't want Myrtle of all people to know that he was making a potion to get rid of the residual soreness left over from a little friendly arse pounding with his long term school rival.

* * *

Draco steeped out of his dorm and into the Slytherin common room. Odly enough there were several Slytherin's starring, all but drowling over Draco as he stepped into the room.

"Ah, Draco there you are"

"Yes Blaize" Blaize came over to meet him. "Blaize... why is everyone starring at me?"

"Ah, yes about that, Draco there is something I need to confess to you"

"Blaize what have you done?"

"Well, you see... after we saw what you recorded of you and Harry we decided we liked it so much that we decided to make a few copies, and show a few people."

"You did what? Blaize, what about my reputation?"

"Oh relax, it hadn't damaged your reputation, you look great in that recording, and a lot of Slytherin's now look up to you and respect you because you took Saint Potter down a peg, or three"

"Yes, I guess I did" Blaize patted Draco on the shoulder before runnong up tp his dorm. Draco would have sat down and enjoyed the Slytherin Common room, but he wasn't sure he liked the smiles people were giving him, so he decided to go for a walk.

In the astronomy tower Draco found Harry crying. Draco wanted to roll his eyes and leave, but a part of him felt guilty, mostly because he had a feeding that he was the reason why Harry was crying.

"So I guess this means you know" Harry jumped as Draco made his presence known.

"Draco... what are you doing here?" Harry said, trying to hide the fact that he was crying.

"I went for a walk, you?"

"I... needed somewhere to think?"

"Cool so... did you hear about it?"

"Hear about what?" Harry said as he turned himself towards Draco.

"Well, when we were together, I kind of, recorded us, and now that recording is circulating the Slytherin common room."

"What? Why would you do that, don't you think you've done enough to me already?"

"Hey in my defence, I only recorded it, my friends are the ones that started showing people, and besides, we actually look really sexy in it. You know I think this actually worked out quite well for something that started as a game..."

"Stupify" Draco was blasted off his feet. "I hate you! I HATE YOU! I can't believe I was stupid enough to trust you?" Harry yelled, leaving Draco lying there. He turned back, cast another spell, which sent Draco flying "Honestly Draco, I knew were horrible but I honestly thought you had some kind of human decency." Harry yelled binding Draco there in the hopes that Draco would be stuck up there for a long time. He tried to pretend that he was only angry with Draco, but a part of him was angry with himself for not being able to crush his love for Draco.

* * *

**that's all folks. I'll be back with the next chapter on Feb 1st.**


	4. the discovery

**the Discovery**

**Warning: this story contains mention of self harm and self loathing.**

**Summary: Harry finds out about his pregnancy.**

It was now two days to Halloween and Harry had just finished his third detention with Umbridge. He had found that the pen only made him feel worse. The pen made his flu-like nausia worse, and it was bad enough that he was still feeling that ache in his hips, back and everything between his thighs and ribcage. Due to this Harry had genuinely tried to keep out of trouble, but Umbridge seemed to be looking for reasons to punish him, and he had been unable to escape the second and third detentions.

Now stumbling out of the third detention, very dizzy and very nauseous and feeling like every drop of blood in his arm had trickled out of the cuts on his hand and onto the floor, which was entirely possible, he had left a rather large puddle of blood on the floor.

Harry tried to rush back to the Griffindor tower to throw up in the peace and quite of his own bathroom. Mid-way to the tower Harry bumped into someone, being shaken by the force of bumping into this person nearly made him vomit all over the person, but he managed to hold it down. A bright light was thrust towards Harry's face.

"Potter, what are you doing out of bed at this hour?" Harry threw himself away from Professor Snape, he knew how Snape hated to be covered in vomit especially student vomit. Snape grabbed Harry by the cut hand "I, must not tell lies, well I admire your commitment to strong moral values, but don't you think that cutting it into your hand is a little extreme?"

"Its Umbridge's detention"

"Yes I know, I was being sarcastic" Harry rolled his eyes, which turned out to be a bad idea because he ended up vomiting. "Potter have you been doing this a lot lately, or do you vomit to amuse me?"

"Its been going on for the past two week now."

"And the thought didn't occur to you that perhaps you should visit Madame Pomphrey"

"People talk when I visit Madame Pomphrey" Snape gave an exasperated sigh before dragging Harry down to the dungeons.

"Ow, what the hell are you doing?" Harry said trying to wriggle away.

"If you won't got to Madame Pomphrey then I must examine you myself, and by the way, you've gotten yourself a detention."

"But I just got out of detention!"

"Well maybe next time you'll go straight to Pomphrey"

"Is that your subtle way of telling me that you don't actually know what you're doing, medically?"

"Actually I do know what I am doing" Snape shut the door to his office behind Harry.

"Should I sit down?" Snape nodded, folding his arms over his chest.

"So what are your symptoms?"

"The ones that started two weeks ago, nausea, headaches, vomiting, dizziness."

"I... what do you mean 'ones that started two weeks ago?"

"Oh... yeah there's been stuff happening before that"

"Such as?"

"Oh well. Little stuff you know. Aching back and torso and... other stuff and weird apatite, and really tired all the time, (sore nipples) just little stuff."

"And how long has that been going on for ?"

"Since... September eighth" Harry said hoping that he wouldn't have to talk about that

"And what happened on the eigth?"

"Erm... well... I..."

"Potter I don't have all night, I have lessons to teach tomorrow and I plan on sleeping first"

"I lost my virginity... okay"

"Pardon?"

"I'm pretty sure you heard me"

"Yes. Were you using contraception?"

"Excuse me?" Harry didn't even know what to think about that question.

"Contraception, birth control did you use it?"

"I... I had sex with another boy" Harry said, trying to act shammed.

"That doesn't answer the question"

"Yes it does, I didn't have sex with a girl, a boy had sex with me. Ergo I didn't need..."

"Yes Harry you did. Some wizards can get pregnant, and since you didn't use protection, it is a definite possibility."

"Me, pregnant?"

"It's a test that should be done, just to be on the safe side" Snape said disappearing into his back closet. Harry sat there, too shocked to know what to say or think. Snape returned with a small box, he pulled a small pen shaped object out of the box and then sat the box down next to Harry, Harry saw that there were at least 20 or 30 more of the pens in the box.

"What are?..."

"Pregnancy tests, give me your hand" Harry complied.

"Why do you have so many tests in your office...ah, owww!" Snape used the test to draw blood, the tube part of the test quickly filled with blood. "Great, like Umbridge hasn't been doing enough blood letting already?" Snape hid a slight smile.

"Would you like to tell me why Umbridge sees fit to use such extreme methods?"

"She feels that she must stop me from lying about the return of Voldemort, so she can stop mine and Professor Dumbledore's attempt to seize control over the ministry in a truly shocking cou."

"I see" Snape lifted a book off the top shelf of his bookcase.

"So?" Harry enquired. Snape handed the test to Harry.

"You're pregnant" Harry gasped "Here, you should probably read this" Harry opened the book "Not here, go to bed, and I'll tell Madame Pomphrey in the morning."

"No, please don't... I... don't want people knowing just yet... and if I go to the Hospital Wing... everyone will know" Harry said holding the large book closer to his chest. Snape rolled his eyes.

"Fine, we'll need to talk about your condition, but not tonight, or tomorrow. And for once can you please take your education seriously and actually read something that you were told to read" Snape said Guiding Harry to the door "Now, if you don't mind, I would very much like to get to sleep" Snape said closing the door behind him. Harry slipped back into his dorm and fell asleep before he knew what he was woke after his friends and roommates. He found that he was hugging a book, and then he started to remember. Pregnant Snape had said. But Harry didn't believe that, that had to be just some crazy dream, didn't it? a part of Harry already knew the answer to that, the part of Harry that could already sense the life growing nside him.

Harry's hand descended to his belly, there was no change there. Harry reached for the book he had been holding in his sleep. It didn't have anything written on the cover, but Harry could already guess what it was about, he headed down to Myrtle's bathroom, noone would be in there.

When Harry arrived Myrtle's bathroom was, as always, completely deserted. Harry stripped, and filled the large bath with water. He was aching a lot today, in various places, so he decided to enjoy a nice bubble bath, lavender fragranced. Something that he would never have done in front of his fellow Griffindor's, they would have made fun of him, would have said that he was such a girl, they would never have understood.

Harry slipped into the warm water, relishing the heat for a moment before he turned to the book, he opened it and found chapter one. The Loss of Virginity. Harry blushed as he saw this. He started reading, turning the page with magic so he could bathe as he read. Harry finished chapter one faster than he had ever done finished any chapter one. It explained how if Harry had used protection, during his first time, then his body would now be under going certain changes, his womb would mature (something that he was completely unaware that he even had) he would grow a vagina just behind his balls. Harry finished his bath and dried himself off before he started on chapter 2: Pregnancy After Virginity. This chapter described what was happening to Harry. He was developing pregnancy symptoms, and apparently Harry would be developing in the same way as the other boys did, but it was slowed down because of his pregnancy.

Harry tested the area behind his balls with a finger, he winced, it was tender. He counted back, it had been almost two months since he had lost his virginity, he would finish growing a vagina any day now. Harry had figured out that his lesson wouls have already started by now, but he was pretty sure that this book was more important.

Harry continued through the chapters. Chapter 3: Contraception Chapters 4-15 a month by month guide to male pregnancy. (Eleven months Harry thought, oh god no) Chapters 16-18 everything he might need to know about what he was supposed to be doing during the pregnancy, any potential problems. Chapter 19: Labour, a concept that Harry found truly terrafying. Chapter 20: Choices after birth, immediately grabbed Harry's attention, and not just because it was the last chapter. Apparently Harry's choices after birth weren't just limited to baby name and the colour of the nursery walls. After birth Harry would keep the feminine attributes he had developed (the vagina, the widened hips that Harry was yet to develop, and the breasts, which were an uncertainty) would last for about a year before receding. That is of course if Harry didn't decide to make a change, there was always the option of going all girl.

There was something oddly appealing about that idea. Harry had known for the majority of his life that he was born in the wrong skin and as he had gotten older he had slowly realised that the skin he belonged in was female, but he had never really admitted this to himself, his need to be a woman. Harry finished reading the book, closed it and fetched his wand. He stretched one of the mirrors above the sink until it was a full length mirror. Now he could see his whole body. He tried to imagine what he would look like as a woman. He tried to imagine a day when he would like what he saw in the mirror.

Today however, all he saw was skin to rough to be a woman, bushy untaimed eyebrows, thin lips and features too strong for beauty. Harry knew that lots of people thought he was attractive, but somehow the mirror always seemed to change things, the image he saw in the mirror, was never what everyone else saw. He had to become a woman, the only problem was, what would his friends think when they found out that the boy who lived wants to be a girl.

Unfortunately for Harry the book hadn't gone into specifics of how Harry could make the change permanent, so Harry would have to talk to Snape about that, which would be beyond embarrassing.

Harry lifted his balls and cock so he could inspect the small bruise that was his growing vagina. Instead he found himself starring at a scar about half-way up his ribcage. It was from an incident in his childhood. He had been left alone in the Dursley's house and he had found his way into his Aunt and Uncle's bedroom. He had been confronted by a lot of Pertunia's make up laid out on the dresser in front of him, and he just hadn't been able to help himself. Of course because he was only eight at the time and he had never touched make up before in his entire life, his attempt to transform himself had been less than attractive, and once the Dursleys got home Vernon was so disgusted with his nephew that he had beaten Harry until several of his ribs were broken, resulting in the scar.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Ron yelled, Harry screamed and ran to go get clothes.

"Ron, how long have you been standing there?" Harry said as he slipped into his trousers and grabbed his shirt.

"Not long... what were you doing? Wanking in front of a mirror, god you've got an ego" Ron said as Harry started fastening the buttons on his shirt.

"No, I wasn't wanking, I was... never mind" Harry said irritably as he fumbled to fasten his tie.

"Oh, I get it... you werething to make your cock bigger..."

"What? No, I... I really wasn't"

"Yeah, its cool... I tried the same thing last year, did not work out well, god that was one embarassing visit to Madame Pomphrey..." Harry blushed, picking up his book.

"Ron, really, I really don't want to know about this" Harry said as he threw his jumper over his shoulder.

"Oh and the year before that Fred and George tried it too, and their out come was even worse. You'd think that people with so much talent would at least be able to avoid giving themselves gang green..."

"Ron! Shut up! I really, really don't want to hear this, really"

"Well I'm sor-ry, that me and my family are too boring for the precious boy who lived, I'm sorry we don't meet your exactling standars, my lord"

"Ron please don't do that"

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do!" Ron said shaking his head "God you are so aragont, I mean I know you're the boy who lived, but wow, you take arragonce to a whole new level." Ron said, storming out. Harry decided that he would rather go about his day as normal than try to fix things with Ron.

* * *

Snape was hiding in his office, he knew that if he bumped into Dumbledore he would end up telling all to Dumbledore, and he thought it besr to decide what to do first. He had heard the prophesy before it had been placed in the department of Mysteries and he knew that Dumbledore had no intention of letting Harry know about the second verse. Dumbledore knew that Harry was the only one who could kill Voldemort, and he would manipulate anyone to get Harry to do it. So should he go against Dumbledore and tell the boy.

What would Harry do if found out that his pregnancy would lead him to joining the dark lord. Like he had been for most of his life, Snape found that he was wavering. He had almost been sure that he was on Dumbledore's side, if only to protect Harry, but now. If Harry switched sides, Snape might just follow him right back to the darklord.

A part of Snape wondered if this was supposed to happen. The prophesy had always suggested that Harry had always had a choice, a mother or Dumbledore's golden boy. Of course Dumbledore had spent the better part of the last two decades trying to remove all choice, forcing Harry to be a fighter. It was Harry's destiny to have a choice, Snape was certain of that.

* * *

Now part way through lunch on September 30th Harry was discovery exact how fast rumours, and sex tapes, can circulate. Thankfully all of the Griffindor's were still pigging out in the Great Hall so they weren't around to hear the Slytherin's taunts about how Harry cums like a girl, and Harry looked ver pretty under Draco and what a surprise Harry likes being submissive and can we spank you Potter? Harry found himself reatreating to go hide in a corner of the quiditch stand where no one could see him, there he started planning to kill Malfoy. He wouldn't do it of course, that would be hard to explain if the baby ever asked about it's father...


	5. the decisions

**the Detention**

**Summary: Snape helps Harry with his pregnancy.**

* * *

Snape found himself having trouble eating breakfast on Halloween, maybe it was the obnoxious decorations that filled the entire school, irritating bat things that the children seemed to delight in. Maybe it was just that the students were getting particularly disgusting in their eating habits, except for Slytherin house. Snape's Slytherin house were as always very polite.

In reality Snape knew why he was

having trouble eating, he was to busy thinking about that Potter boy. As always he had managed to irritate Professor Snape without even knowing he was doing it. Well at least the boy was looking suitably miserable. Snape had found himself thinking near constantly about that stupid prophesy and that irritating boy.

Snape still wasn't sure about weather or not tell the boy about the prophesy. It was a very complicated matter, on the one hand, didn't Harry deserve to have at least one choice of his own, maybe Harry would be happier on the other side, but on the other hand there was a lot about the dark side that would probably traumatise the poor boy, and that's if the dark lord would ever accept the boy as a follower and wouldn't telling the boy be as much of a manipulation as not telling him.

After breakfast he was still as uncertain as ever, maybe it was just because everything was so personal to him, if felt like history was repeating itself, and maybe this was Snape's chance to correct a mistake, to make it all better. The main problem came down to Snape deciding either that he wasnted to protect the child of the man he loved, or if he wanted to get his revenge on the witch that had stolen him from Snape.

As Snape slipped out of the Great Hall he noticed several Slytherin's making fun if Harry, he got the usual flashback to his childhood that he got when he saw students being bullied and then he made his decision, he would help Harry Potter. He would start by telling Harry he truth, the whole truth, and then Harry could make his own decision from there, Snape wouldn't push him to do one thing or another or try to influence him in anyway, he would simply keep Harry informed.

Then he would simply have to follow Harry in his decisions. A truly frightening thought as it seemed that Harry wasn't capable of being neutral, either Snape would have to dedicate himself to the order, which he didn't want to do, not after the order and Professor Dumbledore had cost him, he didn't even believe in the order's cause, but in this war that really didn't seem to matter anymore.

Or Snape could end up having to follow Harry in dedicating himself to serving the dark lord, it was something that he had done before, but the life of a death eater was much more dangerous and frightening than anything else and the dark lord could demand anything of his followers, not that Dumbledore couldn't be just as demanding, the dark lord was just more straight forward and honest about it.

Snape was coming to realise that Dumbledore may be a manipulative old coot, but he was right about one thing, the decisions Snape was making everyday seemed to have such a profound on who he was and how he lived his life, although that could be because Snape had spent so much of his life slaloming between the two sides of the war.

Snape headed down into the dungeons, the smell of various potions wafted up the stairs and were a familiar comfort to Snape, due partly to the amount of time during in his school years that he had spent hiding from his tormentors in the dungeons, or it could just be that his mother had been such a good potions master, she had always had a group of potions ready to fix him up after one of his father's beatings.

He entered his store closet and started searching for a group of potions that until now had been completely unnecessary, Snape found brewing potions to be comforting, in fact he found comfort in everything about potions, which was why Snape had a fully stocked supply closet filled with more potions than he could possibly hop to use. He started loading the potions into a small box he then locked the box and slipped it under his desk as the students were entering the classroom. It was a Slytherin with Griffindor lesson, always irritating because the two houses usually couldn't get through a whole lesson without displaying how much they hated each other.

Snape noticed that Harry didn't seem very focussed throughout the lesson, he seemed to get very easily distracted, but he didn't call him out of it, he was pregnant and had a lot to think about. Snape had also noticed that Harry seemed to be particularly distracted by the couples in the room, it was then that he realised that he didn't actually know who the father of Harry's child is, he would have to ask the boy about that.

The lesson ended and Snape was very glad that Harry was so distracted, it meant that he was slow to leave and Snape didn't have to go running after him. He picked up the box from under his desk and walked over to Harry.

"Mr Potter"

"Ah, Professor Snape, sorry I'll be out of your hair soon, just give me a second" Harry said as he failed to stuff his books into his bag for a fourth time.

"It's fine Mr Potter, actually I wanted to give you something"

"Oh, what?" Snape unlocked the box and lifted one of the vials out of one of the compartments and showed it to Harry.

"To help with morning sickness, you should take one now, and then one before bed, and starting tomorrow one first thing in the morning and then one before bed, and please don't take more than that I really don't want to waste my time fixing the damage that you do to yourself and to your child, do you understand Mr Potter" Snape could tell from the terrified look in Harry's eyes that Harry definitely did understand.

"Yes Professor" Harry said as he pulled the stopper out and drank the vial's contents in one gulp. "Ureeh, Professor, if you ever wanted a different career might I humbly suggest that gourmet chef isn't a good second choice" Snape smirked and disappeared into his supply closet. After many years as Snape's student Harry could tell when Snape was giving him a very subtle dismissal, so he packed his bag and the box and made his way to Griffindor tower.

That evening at the Halloween feast Harry found himself surrounded by Weasley's, Ginny was sitting on his left, Ron sitting on his right and the two Weasley twins sitting across the table from him.

For some reason Harry seemed to find the Weasley's eating extremely disgusting today. There was always something vaguely disgusting about the way the Weasley's but it was suddenly a lot more striking today. It could just be the fact that for some reason the squelching sound they make as they eat seemed to be somehow so much louder than it usually was. Or more likely it was just that Ginny was trying to mask that smell of the garlic bread she had eaten, with a very large pile of mints and his pregnancy had caused a new aversion to mints.

"Erm excuse me" Harry said as he stood up.

"Where are you going?" Ron asked, spraying bits of cake all over Harry.

"I'm gonna go do some homework" Harry said picking up a cup cake and a jelly snake.

"Seriously Harry, you're starting to sound like Hermione, come on man, sit down, finish your meal" Harry shook his head and ran off before Ron could spray anymore crumbs on him.

Harry got to the entrance of the Great Hall before he bumped into someone.

"Oh, Sorry"

"Mr Potter" Harry's head shot up as he heard Umbridge's shrill voice, she had an ugly scowl on her pig-like face, she crossed her arms, her pink cardigan slipped off her shoulders slightly.

"Oh, Professor Umbridge, I didn't see you there" Harry said as he tried to inch away from her.

"Yes you didn't, were you going somewhere?" she asked, Harry could tell that she was hoping that Harry would suddenly, for no reason at all, blurt out an answer about trying to take over the ministry, just so she could have the glory of being the one to reveal him as a traitor.

"No Professor, I was just going back to my room to go cath up on some homework, I, should be going now." Harry said trying to edge away from her and towards the stairs.

"Really Potter, do you honestly expect me to believe that you're leaving what may be the only party before the Christmas Holidays… to do homework, even though you are yet to hand in a dingle piece of homework to me"

"Hey, I did hand in one piece, its just I think I forgot to put my name on it"

"Enough Mr Potter, no more lies…"

"I'm not lying…"

"Be Quiet! Mr Potter, detention, come with me, you clearly need to get reacquainted with my pen" Umbridge said grabbing his wrist and dragging him up the stairs, fortunately Snape was standing right behind her.

"Professor Umbridge"

"Professor Snape"

"It would seem that Mr Potter is in rather high demand today" Snape said smoothly.

"High demand, what do you mean?" Umbridge said tightening her grip on Harry's wrist in a rather possessive manner, like she was prepared to fight tooth and nail to keep Harry in her detention.

"I already had a detention planned for Mr Potter"

"Really? What happened to doing homework Mr Potter?" Umbridge asked.

"Erm, I guess I just forgot about it" Harry said sheepishly.

"And for your sake I'll pretend that I actually believe that" Snape said in his usual, extra cold voice. "If you'll excuse us Professor" Snape said pulling Harry away from Umbridge. They got all the way up the stairs and around the corner before Snape let go of the back of Harry's collar. Snape then led Harry down to the dungeons.

"So, what is my detention for?" Harry asked as he sat down at one of the desks at the front of the room. Snape scowled at him.

"You don't have one, the pen Umbridge uses is simply too dangerous for the baby, so, every evening after dinner you will come down here bringing your homework, along with any other quiet items that you require to entertain yourself and then you will leave in time to get back to bed before curfew, understand?"

"Yes Professor, thank you Professor"

"Good now, why don't you find a book from the cupboard over there, maybe with a little extra study time you might actually start to do well in my lessons."

November first went well for Harry, although Harry hadn't been experiencing morning sickness for very long he was glad that he had woken up for the first time in over a week without having to rush straight to the bathroom to throw up. Sadly his day went rapidly down hill from there starting with a few subtle jokes about bending over, and riding from Pansy Parkinson then found two Slytherins watching a copy of the infamous recording, Harry grabbed it off them, they complained, but as soon as they realised who had taken it from them they just laughed.

Harry got Dobby to sneak his lunch up to his room so that Harry could watch the recording without anyone knowing what he was doing, he didn't know why he wanted to see it, be he did want to. As he should have expected he found watching Draco have sex, a little arousing, although he was thoroughly embarrassed by his own performance, his stomach twisted an made him incredibly nauseous as he thought about all of the Slytherins that had seen him like that. Suddenly Harry didn't feel like he wanted to go and face the Slytherin hoard. He looked down at himself, no wonder they were laughing at him. Harry had always hated how he looked, and now he finally had a chance to change it and it couldn't happen fast enough. The only problem was he knew his friends would never accept him why was it that for them to be happy he had to be miserable. Harry slipped the copy of the recording under his pillow, it was a reminder of how much he hated his body, but Harry wanted to keep, it was pro

bably the only part of the man he loved and the father of his child that he was ever going to have.

* * *

By the third of November their was frost on the ground later on in the evening. Harry knew he should have been asleep by 11:30pm, he really needed the rest, but he found himself sitting up awake twirling his wand between his fingers making the light at the end of it, dance. Although Harry was happy to become a girl, their were still a lot of things to be decided.

A part of Harry still wanted to stay, and to fight Voldemort, to protect his friends, but he mostly just wanted to move away, leave it all behind and start a family life. In his first year he had seen his family there with him in the mirror of erised, he could have everything he had ever wanted, but that would require a lot of planning and a lot of decisions.

Ron stumbled into the dorm, Harry hadn't been paying much attention to his friends lately so he had assumed that Ron was already back home and asleep in his bed. Ron stumbled again Harry had heard rumours that the Weasley twins were supplying the lower years with cheap alcohol, so Ron was probably drunk, Ron finally noticed Harry.

"Harr'y hhi-guss whut I, 've ben doin'"

"Would it involve alcohol?" Harry said, he could smell the alcohol from nine feet away.

"Yep! lost of booze and twins, an' they let me fuck 'em, they were like ah, ah, ah AH! and I wuz like Ohhh! an' then!..." Ron was yelling by this point.

"Ron shh, you'll wake everyone up" Harry hissed as he slipped the books on pregnancy under his pillow, he was reading it through for the second time.

"Oh whoo! gives afuck! 'cause I fucked thu 'wins!" Ron yelled as he started humping the frame of Dean's bed.

"Please tell me that you don't mean the weasley twins"

"Ewwm Harry they're boys, and ewww" Ron swayed slightly before stumbling to his own bed. "Oh Harry, you gotta come tu one of these par'ties. Itsss great, I been three times an' everytime I got my dicky alittle sticky!" Ron yelled before falling face first into the bed. "You know thos two grls really know how to suck dick, do yeh know what I mean?"

"Ron, oh my god I so don't want to hear this, its... its disgusting" Harry said trying to position the curtains around his bed so that he didn't have to look at Ron.

"Fuck Harry, yuh sound like bloo'y Malfoy." Ron yelled as he flopped his way into his bed. Harry looked down at his still flat belly.

"Yes its because I'm carrying one" Harry whispered to himself.

* * *

On the evening of the fourth of November Harry headed down to the dungeons for his 'detention' with Professor Snape. As he had been every night, Snape was sitting at his desk waiting for Harry. Harry found a seat towards the back of the room. Snape finshed what he was writting and then he silently mafe his way over to Harry. He stared down at Harry and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well Potter, have you a least attempted to read that book I gave you?"

"Erm yes Professor, I've read it, all of it, twice" Snape raised an eyebrow, uncrossed his arms, and leaned in towards Harry, checking for any trace of lying.

"When did you develop an interest in school?" Snape said when he realised that Harry was being serious.

"I, well this isn't, exactly school work, I mean its not on the ciriculum" Harry said a little to quickly as he tried to stop himself from stuttering, under Snape's scathing gaze. Snape's permanant scowl depened.

"Of course, well since you've finished that first book" Snape said walking back to his desk "Then you can move onto these" Snape dropped a pile of eight large books onto his desk "That is of course only if you have made a choice to see this through?"

"What do you mean?" Harry said as he tried to pull his eyes away from the large pile of books.

"The child Potter! have considered your options?" Snape said, reaseating himself.

"My, options?"

"Potter! Are you going to abort it?" Snape asked.

"Abor... god no, I... I couldn't do that... I... I want to have this baby" Harry said as he gasped for breath, he knew about abortion, a girl that lived on the Dursley's street had had at least one abortion, but abortion wasn't something that Harry would even consider, he loved his baby even if it was currently smaller than a golf ball.

"So... does that mean you want to keep it, or will you put it up for adoption?"

"Why would you think that I would want to get rid of my child, its My child" Harry said wrapping his arms arouns his stomach protectively.

"I don't, Harry, I just want you to be aware that being a parent is a big responsibilty, and once you've had a child, you can't quit if its to hard"

"Yes I know, I know..."

"And you would have to make a lot of sacrifices, you may have to drop out of school."

"I... hadn't, hadn't thought about that, but I, want a family more than I have ever wanted anything, so whatever it takes, I'll do anything for my child" As Harry said this, Snape realised why Dumbledore had been so keen to keep knowledge of the prophesy fro Harry.

"Very well, have you told the father?" Snape asked keeping a neutral face.

"Erm no, he, he doesn't know that I'm pregnant,"

"Harry, you really need to tell him" Snape said as he gestured for Harry to come and collect the pile of books from his desk.

"I don't want him to know, I, you see we're not exactly together, and, I, I'm not even sure he likes me" Harry said not meeting Snape's gaze because he realised that Snape now probably thought he was some kind of whore.

"Well he can't be all that cold towards you, he clearly likes you enough to impregnant you... you do know who the father is don't you?" Harry blushed.

"Yes, I know who the father is"

"And don't you think that he deserves to know? After all it is his child to"

"Yes I know Professor, but its just, awkward, I mean he's a Slytherin and, he kind of only slept with me to prove to his friends that he could have anyone he wanted" Harry said as he picked up the pile of books.

"A Slytherin... I see, but he does still deserve to know that he has a child on the way, and a Slytherin will be able to help you?" Snape reasoned.

"How, how can he possibly help me?"

"A Slytherin will have access to resources, particularly a mediwitch who can help you with the birth."

"Yeah but, its just, awkward..."

"Harry this kind of pregnancy is very dangerous, you can't get through it o' natural"

"Okay, okay, I'll talk to him, just, let me do it in my own time" Snape nodded.

"And one more thing, please don't get involved in a stupid fight or have any kind of magic used on you. It won't do the baby and good" Snape said before he started marking homework...


	6. the father

**Chapter 6**

**the Father **

**Summary: Ginny tries to seduce Harry, and Snape finds out who the father is.**

**Warning: this story (if you hadn't already figured it out already) is mpreg and a male/male love story, so if you don't like that, then maybe you should go read something else.**

Harry was sitting in the Griffindor common room trying to finish some extremely tedious Defence Against the Dark Arts homework, something that he was especially intent on doing now that he knew that his previous Umbridge detentions had risked his baby's life.

Ginny sat down next to Harry, for some reason she firmly believed that Harry was interested in her. Harry had tried asking Ron and Hermione about it, but whenever he tried to talk about it, they both got very evasive, which probably meant that they were trying to set him and Ginny up together.

Harry tried to ignore the Ginny shaped distraction and focus on his homework, something that was made all the more difficult by the fact that Ginny, despite failing at getting him in the mood, she was kind of reminding him of how much he missed Draco, he blinked back tears. Ginny curled around Harry's arm so that she could pull in extra close.

"What's wrong Harry?" she asked in her sickly sweet voice, Harry swore he could hear her eyelids batting together.

"Nothing, nothing, I'm fine Ginny" Harry said, trying to get her to loosen her grip, she somehow managed to read this as a signal to get even closer and climbed onto Harry's lap, she quickly wound her arms tightly around his neck, Harry was already aware of several rumours circulating about Ginny, and now he was really starting to wonder how much of it was true, because he most definitely didn't want to nail her in one of the school's bathrooms between lessons, after all, even after everything that had happen to him, Harry still deemed a quickie that involved doing it on a toilet was just a little beneath his dignity.

Ginny leant in and started kissing Harry's neck, and in the process her weight started to crush Harry's stomach, Harry immediately started to panic as he felt the excess weight pressing down on his stomach and by extension, on his baby. He pushed Ginny off, she tried desperately to cling to him, and thus when she was pushed off she wound up landing flat on her bottom.

"Harry!" she screeched, Harry became aware that several people were now staring at them.

"Sorry!"

"SORRY! Sorry! Is that all you've got to say for yourself…"

"Hey! Look, you're the one that was crushing me, you're like really heavy" Ginny turned as red as her hair, Harry could tell that he had said something to offend the ginger haired girl, but by this point he really didn't care about her.

"Are you calling me fat!" She yelled and the top of her lungs, and for a moment there Harry worried that his eardrums had completely burst, that is right up until she started yelling again. "Harry, You Are Sooooo Mean, I hate YOU!" she said before bursting into tears and running out of the common room, Harry knew that he would never hear the end of it from Ron, and probably from the rest of the Weasley family too, but at that point in time he just couldn't bring himself to care.

By that point everyone in the common room was staring at him, so he went up to his dorm to finish his homework.

When Ron came up to their dorm much later he didn't seem in anyway angry, so that probably meant that he and Ginny hadn't had an opportunity to talk to him. So he would probably get a good night's sleep before having to face the Weasley rag.

Well that theory didn't exactly pan out. Ron fell asleep still dressed in his uniform only minutes after having arrived in the dorm, but Harry still didn't get a restful night, he was plagued with a weird pain in his lower body, and he was sure that he could actually feel every minuet change in his hips, although that could just have been because he knew that that would be what was happening to his body around this time.

He was woken with a feeling that he had only been asleep for a few minutes. He crawled out of bed and sneaked down into the kitchens as soon as he could. He didn't stay there long because like the Great Hall, the kitchens smelled like a lot of foods that Harry was currently having aversions to. He slipped into an empty classroom to finish his two slices of toast, both slathered in strawberry jam.

When he was done with breakfast he, still yawning and feeling like a zombie, made his way to class. Ron of course by that point had talked to Ginny, and then had coming running straight to Harry, and was looking so angry anyone would have thought that Harry had killed his mum or something.

"Harry, WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU PLAYING AT!" Ron screamed.

"Hello Ron" Harry said as calmly as he could.

"HELLO, is that ALLL you've got to say for yourself! What did you think you were doing telling my sister she's fat!" Ron yelled, barely taking a single breath.

"Hey, Ron I didn't say that"

"Oh Please, she FUCKING WELL TOLD ME, that YOU PUSH HER OVER AND CALLED HER FAT! I mean what is Wrong with you, don't you think we get enough of that crap from those slimy SLITHERINS, she doesn't need you acting like a bloody bully too!"

"Ron I didn't push her, look I'm sorry if she got hurt, but it's her own fault…" Ron swung at Harry and hit him in the nose, Harry yelled and fell to the ground.

"Don't you lie, Don't You Fucking Well lie about my sister"

"Ron, I think you broke my nose"

"Oh Please! Don't be such a pansy, you're such a fucking girl." Harry scrambled to his feet and ran from his former friend. "Yeah that's right run you fucking little girl, run away!" Ron yelled after him. When Harry was sure that Ron wasn't anywhere near him he stopped running, his nose was bleeding very badly, so he was left with the decision as to whether or not he should go to Madame Pomphrey, on the one hand, he wasn't sure how many times he could run to Snape before Snape would simply tell him to piss off and deal with his own problems all on his own, and Harry was starting to realise how much he needed Snape right now, he decided that it would probably be safe for him to go to Madame Pomphrey as long as he made sure that she only had a chance to look at his nose.

Getting his nose fixed proved to be a very painful experience as he found that he couldn't actually be put to sleep as that would require him to be alone with Madame Pomphrey for too long. Still he eventually managed to make his escape and then he made his way to his next lesson. He groaned when he caught a glimpse of his reflection and saw the oh so obvious purplish red mark across his entire nose.

Snape was irritated, why was he irritated, because for the past week or so he had noticed a lot of his students gathering together in groups, talking to each other in hushed tones, and giggling far, far too much, he always, always hated it when teenagers were this happy, it never led to anything good. When he had first noticed that the students were clearly passing something from student to student he had thought it was some of those Weasley twins little creations, although Snape hated to admit it those two would probably have a wonderful business as soon as they got out of school, adolescent students were bound to like their hideously annoying product.

Unfortunately Snape had quickly realised that it couldn't possibly be the twins that were causing all of this unsightly happiness, no even they couldn't work that fast, and besides there hadn't been nearly enough students trying to bunk off out of lesson for that. This of course left only one possibility, that there was some new utterly embarrassing rumour spreading throughout the school, and a rumour this widespread would have to be about someone that students from all years knew enough about for them to care at this person's humiliation, and that usually meant that they were all laughing at a teacher.

The very thought of it set Snape's teeth on edge. Every time the students did something like this Snape always found himself assuming that he was the one they were laughing about, he knew it was paranoia, but after so many incidents with James Potter in his youth, he was bound to be a little paranoid.

Snape grew tired of listening to this group of third year students giggle their way through his lesson, he tried to be as quiet and inconspicuous as possible as he glided over to them, he could see them all leaning over something, he got closer, something moving, and image, he got closer, and them one of the students looked up and over to Snape's desk and gasped as he realised Snape wasn't there, Snape smirked and leaned in to grab whatever the children were watching.

Snape was truly shocked when he saw the recording they had been watching, there was Harry Potter being fucked by Draco flaming Malfoy.

"Detention, all of you" Snape said smoothly, he slipped the recording into his pocket and made his way back to his desk. At least now he knew who the father of Harry's child was, now all he had to do was convince Potter to tell Malfoy, no, he told himself, he had promised himself that he wouldn't interfere, even if Potter was making an incredibly stupid mistake, Snape would simply have to be content with trying to convince Harry that Malfoy's family would insist in Draco helping Harry…

* * *

**Well guys, it's been a long time since I last updated any of my fanfictions, but I've been writting a lot over the summer, so there are a few chapters both for this fanfiction and Above and Below, so I will be posting those over the next few months but I've just started my A levels so I don't know if I will have to write anything after that. Anyway I hope you enjoy what I have written so far. **


	7. the teachers

**Chapter 7**

**The teachers**

**Summary: It's time for more people to find out about Harry and Draco, poor Harry.**

**Warning: for all of the usual stuff.**

* * *

Snape made his way up to Professor Dumbledore's office, as per usual Dumbledore had failed to tell Snape anything about why he was being dragged out of his everyday life. Snape whispered Dumbledore's password, he had always hated how stupid Dumbledore's passwords were always so really stupid.

He stepped into the office and found that all of the other teachers were there waiting for him, well at least he knew that Dumbledore wasn't planning on sending him on yet another probably suicidal mission to risk being horribly mutilated and murdered by the dark lord, in fact it couldn't possibly be anything to do with the oncoming war the freakish pink toad woman was there too. Dumbledore smiled at him with those infuriatingly twinkly eyes. Snape foun himself wondering how anyone could have such annoyingly sparkly, twinkly blue eyes, they were just blue, maybe it was just the way Dumbledore looked at you in a way that made you feel like he knew something about you, something humiliating, and he was laughing at you because of it.

"Professor Snape, good, then we are all here" Dumbledore said happily, Snape had always hated how Dumbledore had an infinite capacity for being happy especially at the most inappropriate moments possible. "Well then, now we can begin"

"Ahm" that pink thing cleared its throat "Head Master, if I might enquire, what exactly are you doing?"

"I was just getting to that Professor Umbridge, now I have brought you all here today because of a truly disturbing discovery." Dumbledore brought out a shining silver disk, Snape didn't need to see the still image of Draco and Harry together for him to know what Dumbledore was holding up for everyone to see. Several of the Professors gasped, the pink thing started to talk again.

"Erm Head Master, you don't honestly think that it is appropriate for us to be seeing this…" Snape resisted the urge to roll his eyes, and he could hear several other teachers give off exhausted groans.

"No Professor, you misunderstand, this is the problem, it has recently come to my attention that this rather unsavoury recording has been circulating our school"

"I assume you intend to properly punish the perpetrators" Umbridge squeaked at the old Professor.

"Of course Professor, after they have been properly identified"

"But surely that has already been done, clearly it should be obvious, it's that Potter boy, this is clearly another to seize…"

"Professor Umbridge, I fail to see how this could possibly be a plot to overtake the ministry, and if you believe it is a plot, then might I suggest that you are getting just a little paranoid" Snape said smoothly, several of the other teachers started to laugh.

"But surely Potter should at least be brought in for questioning…"

"He and Mr Malfoy will be, Professor, now if you are finished interrupting me" Dumbledore said, a hint of irritation entering his voice. "Professors from now on every time one of you catches one of our students with one of these confiscate it immediately and the students found possessing it shall receive a weeks' detention, hopefully we can put this embarrassing incident in our schools history behind us" Dumbledore said with that annoying smile and eye twinkle, he then started ushering the Professors out of his office. Snape of course was not allowed to leave immediately Dumbledore stopped him at the door.

"Snape"

"Yes Professor"

"I trust that you will be there when I question Harry and Mr Malfoy?" he said it more like an order than a question.

"If that is what you want"

"It is" Dumbledore said with a smile, Snape almost snarled at the man, but managed to leave without making a sound.

Harry jumped when Madame Pince tapped him on the shoulder, he had been studying for several hours, as it turned out, when he actually paid attention Potions he was actually quite good at Potions, although he had no idea what he was actually going to do with his good Potions marks, it wasn't like he could be an auror anymore.

"Mr Potter"

"Yes Madame Pince"

"Professor Dumbledore has called you to his office, might I suggest that you don't keep him waiting any longer"

"Yes Miss" Harry said as he quickly tucked his school books into his bags and started putting the library books back on their shelves, he was very aware of the fact that Madame Pince didn't move, she just stayed there and watched him put things back, well he knew she could be quite protective of what she deemed to be her books.

Harry left the Library as quickly as he could after that. As he headed up to Professor Dumbledore's office he couldn't help but wonder what the Professor wanted, due to Professor Umbridge the old Professor had been trying to distance himself from Harry and now Harry was worrying that the only reason why the Professor wanted to talk to him was because he had found out about the baby, during the summer Dumbledore had sent him a very long boring letter about how now that the dark lord has returned Harry would need to be very focussed and would need to remove all of the distraction for his life, and Harry was pretty sure that having a child would count as a pretty big distraction.

Harry immediately noticed that Draco, Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, Madame Pomphrey and worst of all Professor Umbridge were also there. Dumbledore smiled at Harry.

"Harry, dear, please, take a seat" Dumbledore said gesturing to the seat next to Draco. Harry sat down next to Draco, he was glad that Draco looked to worried to be scowling at him. "Now boys we have a few questions for you. Now what do you two know about this?" Dumbledore said holding up that recording. Harry felt himself go very red.

"What do you mean Professor?" Draco asked doing his very best I'm innocent voice.

"What he means is why is this vulgar display circulating our school.."

"Professor Umbridge, did we not agree that you would not interrupt these proceedings" Dumbledore said calmly.

"Professor" Draco said quietly, Harry was now very worried that Draco was about to go and blame the whole thing on Harry, after all in the past it is the kind of thing that Draco would do. Dumbledore nodded for Draco to continue. "Well sir, I must apologise, as you see, several of my friends were responsible for this, although I know they didn't intend for things to get so out of hand." Dumbledore nodded.

"I see, well then Mr Potter do you have anything to say?"

"No- no sir"

"So you're saying that what Mr Malfoy says is true?"

"Yes sir"

"And neither of you had any idea that this had been recorded and dispersed around this school?" Harry looked over to Draco, Draco looked ready to beg Harry not to say anything.

"No sir, we weren't involved" Dumbledore nodded

"Very well then, I think that is all for now, although you should both know that we will be questioning your friends if their stories do not match yours, you could both find yourselves in a lot of trouble" Harry and Draco both nodded. "Well then Professors" Umbridge looked deranged so she stormed out immediately, Draco sneaked out just after her, and Harry tried to make his way to the door but was stopped by Dumbledore. "Harry there is just one more thing I would like to talk to you about something else" Harry suddenly got very worried,

"Yes Professor"

"Harry, are you pregnant?"

"Excuse me Professor?"

"Harry, now this is very important; I need you to be very honest with me, are you pregnant?" Dumbledore said grabbing a hold of Harry's shoulders. Harry wanted to lie and go back to his room and pretend like nothing was happening, but unfortunately he knew that Dumbledore would probably have him tested if he tried to lie, so he decided to get it over with.

"Yes, I – I am" McGonagall gasped behind him.

"Harry, how could you do this, you know that the dark lord is back…"

"I didn't do it on purpose" Harry yelled indignantly

"Harry, I'm but with the dark lord back and with the ministry watching our every move, I can't have you staying here or with the order, I'm afraid that you're going to have to leave school permanently until this situation resolves itself" Dumbledore said gesturing to Harry's belly. Harry started to panic.

"So what, you're saying I can't come to school until had this baby?"

"No Harry, what I'm saying is that you can't come to school until that thing no longer exists" Dumbledore hissed.

"Professor, really, I hardly see how expelling him for getting pregnant" Madame Pomphrey peeped from behind them.

"Oh, Poppy really, it's not like he would be able to keep up with his school work and have a baby at the same time anyway" Dumbledore said over his shoulder.

"So where am I supposed to go?" Dumbledore smirked at him, not a smile, no for the first time he smirked at Harry.

"Home, to your family, the Dursleys, now, school with be finishing for the Christmas holidays soon anyway, so you can go home on the train with everyone else, understand Potter?"

"But Professor"

"Get. Out. Potter"

Harry left and knew he couldn't go back to his dorm with Ron there, so he went up to the Astronomy tower. Harry sat there crying for some time before Snape sat down beside him.

"I warned you that this would come with a lot of sacrifices" Snape said quietly.

"Please just go away"

"Pot… Harry, are you going to consider having it aborted?"

"Why does everyone want my child dead?" Harry screamed.

"Not everyone does, I merely wanted to know if you were going to do what Dumbledore wants"

"I doesn't matter he's going to get his way no matter what I do"

"I don't understand, Harry explain why is he going to get his way, what's going to happen to your child?"

"The Dursleys, they hate Wizards, and they'll never let me have this baby. If I go back there they, will kill it" Snape stared at Harry for a second.

"Tell Draco"

"What, I can't"

"Harry he can help you"

"No he can't, and he wouldn't anyway, he hates me" Harry burst into tears again.

"Then tell his parents, they will helps you" Harry scoffed and Snape.

"You do realise that Draco's father tried to kill me when I was 12?" Snape would have been surprised by that, but he had known Lucius Malfoy for a very long time

"Then tell his mother"

"I'm pretty sure she hates me too, they seem to hate as a family"

"Yes Potter, but they are very traditional purebloods, ego they will help you with their grandchild no matter how they feel about you"

"Why do care, you've always hated me, why do you suddenly care about me and my child" Snape sighed, he had hoped that Harry just wouldn't ask about that.

"Harry, I care because, I was in the same year at school as your parents, and when I was a little older than you are now, I got pregnant, with your father's child."

"Sir, are trying to tell me that you're my…"

"No! no, god no, I… what I mean is, I had a chance to have a child then, but your father preferred your mother, and my father, was a muggle, and he, he wouldn't allow me to live with my family when I was pregnant, so I aborted it, I don't want to influence your decision, but, I, giving up my child has been the greatest regret of my entire life." The two men sat in silence for a few minutes before Harry finally spoke up.

"Professor, I- I don't know how to get in contact with Draco's parents" Snape nodded.

"Very well, just a letter to his mother, and I will see that she gets it, arrange to meet with her and 1 in the afternoon this Friday, at the three broomsticks, I'll see that she gets the letter, but you had better wright something good, otherwise she won't bother to turn up" Snape said as he got up and left.

Harry started rummaging through his pockets he found a spare piece of parchment and a quill, he didn't have a quill but he had learnt how to conjure a bottle of ink years ago, and so he started writing:

_Dear Mrs Malfoy,_

_I realise that we barely know each other, but I must meet with you this Friday, at 1pm and the three broomsticks. _

_I know that this is very short notice but it is very important, it concerns myself and your son Draco._

_I would tell you these things now as it seems more convenient, it's just that, these things need to be told in person._

_Yours,_

_Harry J. Potter_

Harry folded the letter around a silver disk and then got up and walked down to Professor Snape's office and slipped the letter under his door…

* * *

**As you might have already guessed I am going with the theory that Snape's doe patronus means that he was in love with James, not Lily.**


End file.
